The life of Esme Cullen
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: This is a story about Esme's life and how she met Carlisle and fell madly in love with him. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!
1. Chapter 1

Esme's POV

I am Esme Platt I lived in the outskirts of Columbus Ohio I lived a very normal happy life with my parents then one day I was climbing a tree out in our yard my mother told me not to it wasn't lady like but I didn't care I liked adventure so I climbed to the highest limb of the tree. Once I was on top of the branch I sighed and looked out into the sky the view was so lovely from up there but then my mother's voice caught me off guard.

"ESME ANNE PLATT DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO CLIMB THAT TREE!" she yelled.

Then before I knew it I fell backwards off the tree onto the hard ground beneath me. Once I hit the ground I heard a snap which came from my leg then followed by the snap was an incredible pain I felt sick to my stomach and also as if I was going to faint. My mother rushed to my side and looked at me with a scared expression on her face.

"Oh Esme are you alright?" she cried.

"M-my leg…..it hurts so bad!" I whimpered.

"I'll get you to the doctors!" she said as she helped be to my feet and into the carriage.

Once we got to the doctors I sat on the medical bed nervously waiting for the doctor to see me….I felt my leg throbbing I didn't think I could bear it any more. Then I heard light foots steps coming up to my door then the door opened revealing the most beautiful man I've ever seen. He was tall he was about 6'2'' , he had blonde hair that was combed back neatly, golden topaz colored eyes, and the palest skin I've even seen.

"Hello I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen" he said with a warm smile as he shut the door behind him. "What seems to be the problem Miss Platt" he asked as he walked toward me.

I felt as if I was tongue tied for some reason I couldn't speak all I wanted to do was stare into his eyes. Then I saw my mother glare at me from across the room and I snapped myself out of my trance.

"I….fell out of a tree…..I think my leg is broken" I whispered.

"Broken? Well lets have a look" he said as he touched my leg lightly with his hand.

Once he touched my leg I winched at his incredibly cold hands, but I also felt as if noting else mattered….it was just Carlisle and I no one else I felt as if my heart was going to pop out of my chest then I snapped my self out of it. _Esme! Your only sixteen! You cant be in love with Dr. Cullen he is old enough to be your father! _I scolded myself.

"Your leg is fractured….but I will put a brace on it and then it should be fine" he smiled as he got to work on the brace. Then after he was done he looked me in the eyes and I felt my hear skip a beat.

"There…I hope your leg feels better" he smiled then he turned to my mother.

"Bring her back in six weeks and the brace will be removed" Carlisle informed her.

"Yes thank you so much Dr. Cullen" my mother smiled.

"Thank you very much Dr. Cullen" I blushed.

"Your quite welcome Esme…." he smiled as he walked out of the room.

Then six weeks passed when I went back to the doctors I was informed Dr. Cullen left to work at another hospital with saddened me but at least I was able to get this itchy brace off. As I grew older I never forgot the beautiful Dr. Cullen who fixed my leg….I would remember that moment for the rest of my life. Then my parents pressured me to marrying a man named Charles Evenson he seemed liked a very nice man so I agreed and soon became Esme Evenson. After we got married we moved to the west so I could become a school teacher but then my husband started to show his true colors. He would beat me every day not once did he feel sorry but I kept a brave face not wanting to upset my parents so I tired to be a good wife the best I could. Then I was informed of the most wonderful new my husband was being drafted. Once Charles left I suddenly felt happy knowing I was safe for a while a least. During the time he was gone was the most happiest period of my life, but then in 1920 he came back sadly he didn't not change he was still the abusive man he once was. Then soon I found I was pregnant I was so happy to find out I was to be a mother I've always wanted a child of my own. I decided on telling Charles the news when he got home from work, hopefully the news will change him perhaps he will become an excellent father and husband and give up his abusive ways. Then later than night when Charles came home as sat down at the kitchen table with a beer in his hand he looked up at me with his cold eyes.

"What is for dinner Esme?" he asked.

"Beef and baked potatoes" I whispered nervously.

Charles nodded and took another drink of his beer then I turned to him.

"What?" he snarled.

"I….I um….have some news" I stuttered.

"What kind of news?" he asked.

"Good news…wonderful actually !" I said with a small smile.

"Well don't just stand there like an idiot tell me!" he barked.

"Well….um….I'm pregnant…..your going to be a father Charles" I whispered.

"Your pregnant?" he asked as he stood from the table.

"Y-yes" I said nervously.

Then he struck me across the face sending me backwards.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! He growled.

"My fault? W-what are you talking about?"

He didn't answer me and punched me in the face as hard as he could and sent me to the floor.

"C-Charles p-please" I begged.

"NO! Esme what the hell were you thinking? How could you let this happen?" he yelled.

"I'm going to leave" I said as I stood and walked toward the door.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" he growled as he grabbed me by the wrist. "Your mine! And you will do as I say!" he yelled as he pulled my hair with all the strength he had and dragged my to our room. "And you will stay in here until I say other wise! When I come back from the bar you better be here or there will be trouble do you understand me!" he yelled.

I did not answer him nor did I look his way I just stared at the floor blankly.

"ESME ANSWER ME!" he yelled.

"Y-yes….I understand" I managed to choke out.

With that Charles left with out looking back, once he left I walked to the bathroom to examine my swollen purple eye. Then I started to cry _I must get out of here….leave this place for the sake of my baby…._I thought. I ran away from my house as fast as I could then I realized I no place to go. I thought for a moment then realized my child hood friend lived near by on the riverbed so I headed to her house. Once I got there she took me in immediately and I told her all that happened to me threw my life she told me I was welcome to stay as long as I needed to and she promised she would never let Charles get his hands on me again. After a few months passed I was happy again I was not longer being beaten I was living the happy care free life I've always wanted to live. Then it was finally time for me to give birth to my baby. After the painful hours of labor I endured I gave birth to my beautiful son I named him Tomas. He was absolutely gorgeous the most beautiful baby I have ever seen and he was mine, but sadly a few days after he was born he died of lung infection. Once I lost him I had no idea what to do…I was broken I felt numb as if I could never feel again. After they released me from the hospital I had no idea what to do or where to go I felt alone in the world. So I wondered around aimlessly until I found myself standing on a cliff, I looked down at the long drop before me and I thought of my son he was so beautiful the only thing perfect in my life I could call my own….gone…_What is the point?_ I thought as I let one foot dangle over the edge. Then I jumped as I was falling I thought of the beautiful doctor who cared for my broken leg I remembered his cold touch, his blonde hair, his eyes, his velvet voice then my thoughts drifted to my son Tomas how I miss him dearly but then I realized I will all be ok again soon. Then I hit the floor with extreme force I heard pops and cracks from bones in my body but I was not dead I could still heard everything around me but I couldn't seem to open my eyes. Then I heard voices around me.

"What happened?" one voice asked.

"I seen her jump!" the other said.

"Is she dead?"

"Yes" the other said sadly.

"Well lets take her to the morgue then" the man said.

Then I felt myself being lifted I didn't understand want was happening my body ached why didn't they understand I was not dead? Didn't they hear me breathing? _I'm not dead!_ my head screamed oh how I wanted to scream that to the men but I couldn't find my words. Then I felt my body being lowered on a cold table and the foot steps drifted away and I just laid there in pain wishing for someone to save me. Then I heard foot steps and the sound of the door opening _"Help me! I'm still alive!" _I wanted to say but I still could not find my words.

Carlisle's POV

I walked into the morgue because I smelt a very familiar scent I recognized as I walked inside the room where the body's were held I saw her Esme Platt. She was about twenty six now and she was absolutely beautiful why was she here? Then I heard a faint heart beat coming from her _She's still alive!_ I thought as I scooped her up in my arms and ran as fast as I could toward my home. Once I got there my son Edward was at my side immediately.

"Carlisle what happened?" he asked as he looked at the mangled body in my arms.

"I know her….I met her long ago….I …I need to change her!" I said anxiously as I ran into my study and placed her on my sofa. _Oh Esme….how could this of happened to you?….What had become of the happy beautiful young girl ten years ago?….Oh Esme…._he thought sadly as he looked at her beautiful face.

Esme's POV

I felt myself being scooped up into someone's arms then I felt intense wind hitting my face. _What is happening?_ thought. Then I was falling in and out of sleep all I heard around me was the voices of two men the voices seemed very beautiful but sadly I did not catch their names. Then I felt myself being lowered on a soft surface a sofa perhaps? Then I felt incredibly cold hands touching my face. _Why do these hands feel so familiar? _I thought then I heard a voice.

"Esme….I promise you'll be alright soon….I will make the pain go away" the voice whispered.

_Go away? And how did this man know my name?_

Carlisle's POV

After I put Esme on the sofa I started to stroke her face then my gaze drifted to her neck. _I am sorry for what I'm about to do Esme….but after this new pain passes you will feel well again….I promise _I thought as I moved her beautiful curly Carmel colored hair away from her neck. As I looked at her beautiful creamy neck I felt the venom fill my mouth but before I bit into her I lightly kissed her on the cheek then moved my lips to her neck and kissed her there. Then I inhaled deeply and sunk my teeth deep within her creamy flesh it was difficult to pull myself away but I managed to keep control. Then her beautiful brown eyes snapped open and she arched her back in pain letting blood curdling screams go threw the house.

"I'm sorry….Esme…" I muttered.

I watched her sadly and held onto her hand and stroked in hoping to calm her in anyway possible. Then Edward came in and stared at her.

"How do you know her?" he asked.

"When she was sixteen…..she broke her leg….and I put it in a brace….she was such a beautiful happy girl…." I whispered as I thought back at the memory.

"You love her don't you?" Edward asked curiously.

"Yes son I believe I do…" I admitted.

"I read her thoughts…." Edward whispered.

"What did she say? Dose she need anything?" I asked.

"No….she is terribly confused….and now….well you probably know what she's thinking now" Edward said.

I nodded then turned my head toward Esme and watched her intently.

"I promise I will be by your side until you wake up" I whispered.

Esme's POV

As I laid there I felt the man's cold icy lips touch my cheek then my neck and then he sunk his teeth into my neck. It hurt horribly then I felt a horrible burning sensation as if someone threw me into a fire. It was an agonizing feeling it started at my neck then spread threw my whole body why didn't anyone put out the fire? Was I really on fire? I had no idea what was happening. Then I felt a cold hand on mine stroking it gently it must have been the man who found me it soothed me a bit but the burning was something I could not ignore. Then everything started to go black when everything went black it didn't hurt as bad. Then the next time the blackness disappeared it hurt but not as bad but I was still on fire…please wouldn't someone put out this fire?

Carlisle's POV

It has been two days since I bit Esme and her blood is almost fully turned I only hoped she wasn't in too much pain. If there was anything I could do I would do it in a heart beat. As I sat there I ran my hand threw her hair gently admiring her beautiful features like the color of her hair in the just the right light it shined, and her adorable nose how cute it must look when she laughs, and her beautiful full lips how I wanted to press my lips to hers, her long beautiful eye lashes this woman is perfect in everyway, and I love her more than the wakening world. Esme the pain will be over soon I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Esme's POV

I felt as if I've been laying her for days the burning feeling finally fading away. As I laid their I realized I felt stronger I did not feel weak why is that? Then I finally felt as if I could open my eyes so I did and what I see amazed me. I seen every splinter in the walls around me, I seen the light coming from the window as a rainbow, and the room smelt like lilac and a hint of something sweet. Then I realized I had no idea where I was I slowly sat up then I turned and saw a man sitting next to me. I had no idea what to do so I jumped up and pressed my self up against the wall defensively and let a hiss slip pasted my lips. Wait did I just hiss? Then I let my eyes adjust to the brightness of the mans face and I realized it was him that doctor from ten years ago! Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

"Esme are you alright?" he asked.

I started at him in disbelief _Is this really happening?_ I thought he looked no older than the day we first met. How could this be? And why was I in his home there were so many questions that burning with in my mind…..speaking of burning I also felt an intense burning sensation in my throat now as if some one shoved a white hot iron down my throat. _What is happening?_

"Esme….I know it's all a bit disorienting….but please let me explain" he said as he held his hand out to me.

I slowly put my hand in his allowing him to lead me to his sofa. As he sat I couldn't keep my eyes off him he was so handsome.

"First off Esme do you remember me?" he asked with a hopeful look lingering in his eyes.

"Y-yes…..your Dr. Carlisle Cullen…..the man you cared for my broken leg when I was sixteen" I whispered then I realized my voice sounded like a bell…how strange.

"Yes that's right….your probably wondering why I haven't changed since then" Carlisle sighed.

I nodded slowly as I looked into his beautiful golden topaz colored eyes. Then he put his hand on my leg.

"I haven't changed all theses years because I'm a vampire…..as are you…..I found you at the bottom of the cliff I recognized you….your scent ….I couldn't just leave you I had to turn you into a vampire" Carlisle explained with sorrow in his eyes.

"Vampire? Are you series?" I laughed _he really excepted me to believe this?_

"It's true Esme" Carlisle said as he patted my leg softly.

"I….I don't believe you" I muttered.

"I know….but do you have a burning sensation in your throat?" he asked.

I eye him curiously and nodded.

"Your body is craving blood….and haven't you noticed all your wounds are healed"

_My wounds?_ I thought as I looked down and noticed I was fine I wasn't broken then my eyes flashed back up to his and I gasped. _It….it must be true! _

"Your telling the truth aren't you?" I asked in a shocked tone.

"I'm afraid so" Carlisle said as his eyes burned into mine.

Then I heard the door opened and I turned to see a tall bronze haired boy who looked like Carlisle a bit he even has the same eyes.

"Esme….this is my adoptive son Edward" Carlisle introduced.

"It's nice to meet you Edward" I said.

"It is nice to meet you as well Esme" Edward said with a small smile.

"He is also a vampire….and he also has a special gift….he can read peoples thoughts" Carlisle explained.

_Oh great he's probably read all mine! I thought of nothing but Carlisle since I woken up!_ I thought if I was still human my face would have grown red from embarrassment. Then Edward smirked at me then turned to Carlisle.

"You should take her hunting….she looks thirsty" Edward said.

"Hunting? Thirsty? Do you mean we are going to hunt humans?" I asked with a horrified look on my face.

"No of course not Esme….we are what I like to call 'Vegetarian' vampires we only drink the blood of animals" Carlisle explained.

"Oh" I nodded.

"Shall we go then?" Carlisle asked as he stood from the sofa and held his hand out to me.

I took his hand but gave him a frightened look.

"I don't think I can do this" I whispered nervously.

"Don't worry Esme….I'll be right by your side I wont let anything happen to you" Carlisle whispered.

I was still afraid but strangely his words comforted me.

Carlisle's POV

As I took Esme toward the forest I had the feeling she was going to do well so I had no doubts in her. Once we got there she immediately caught the sent of a deer and gave me an anxiously look.

"Do you smell that? It's a deer right?" she asked.

"Yes…." I nodded and she took off oh she was so beautiful and graceful when she ran then I realize she was out of my sight and I set off to look for her.

Once got to her I found her couching behind a bush growling then I looked up and saw two men hiking.

"Esme….leave them be" I whispered.

She turned to me her lip curled revealing her teeth and she started to hiss and growled at me.

"Esme….." I said in a stern tone but her red eye pierced right threw me. So I reached my hand out to her hoping she would respond.

Sadly she did not she grabbed my hand she sunk her teeth deep within my flesh. I winced at her venom stinging my wound but I tried to ignore it and looked her in the eyes.

"Esme…" I whispered then her eyes softened and she realized what she was doing.

"Oh Carlisle I'm so sorry…." she frowned.

"It's fine…" I said ignoring the itching sensation in my hand.

"No…I'm such a horrible person….first was going to attack those humans….then I attacked you" she said with tearless sobs.

"Esme you are not a horrible person….that's a natural thing for a new born vampire to do" I said trying to comfort her the best I could.

"Y-your just saying that" Esme muttered.

I sighed and pulled her into my arms, resting my chin on top of her head.

"Listen to me Esme….what you did was normal…and no one hates your or thinks less of your for doing it…." I whispered in her ear.

Esme's POV

When Carlisle pulled me into his arms I thought I was going to loose it, I fit so perfect in his arms he smelt strangely of a warm chocolate factory I liked it. I stayed like that for a moment wishing we could stay like that forever for the first time in my life I felt peace.

"We should go" Carlisle whispered as he released me from his embrace.

"Right" I sighed.

After we finished hunting we returned back to his home and he gave me a tour of the house. His house was very lovely and I really like Edward he was very sweet Carlisle raised him well. Then Carlisle pulled me into his office and smiled at me.

"And this is my office" he said.

"It's beautiful" I said then I turned to look at his book shelves with millions of books on it. "You've read all these?" I asked in shock.

"Yes…once or twice" he chuckled.

Then I made my way toward a shelf but I caught my reflection in the mirror and I gasped.

"T-this is really me?" I asked in shock as I admired my pale skin, and my new features.

"Why are my eyes red?" I asked a bit frightened.

Then Carlisle was immediately at my side.

"It's your human blood still lingering inside of you….but soon your eyes will be the same color as Edward and mine" he explained.

"I see….wow I look….so different" I muttered.

"Well if it's not to bold of me to say…..I think you look breath tacking" Carlisle whispered in my ear which caused me to shiver slightly.

_He thinks I'm breath taking?_ I thought what he said made me feel warm inside because no man has ever called me that before not even my husband. Then I turned to Carlisle and smiled at him.

"How did you become like this?" I asked curiously.

"It's quite a long story" Carlisle sighed.

"I can listen….we have eternity remember?" I smirked.

"Very well" Carlisle smiled as we sat on the sofa.

"Well my father he was a pastor that led hunts for werewolf's, which's, and vampires claiming he was riding the world of evil and sins"

As Carlisle spoke I listened intently he was such a good man how could some one like him be evil that was just not possible. He was very compassionate, kind, patient, and non-judgmental he was the most perfect man I've ever met.

"And that's my story" he sighed.

"That was very interesting….I like what your did for Elizabeth….you saved her son that was very brave and thoughtful of you" I mumbled nervously.

"Um yes….thank you….that means a lot" Carlisle muttered. "So um what is your story Esme?"

"M-my story?….Well um….I got married to a man name Charles Evenson" I started.

"He's a very lucky man" Carlisle interjected.

"He doesn't think so …he would beat me everyday ….then he was drafted and I was so happy until he returned and beat me again….they I found out I was pregnant with my son Tomas….I told Charles…he wasn't too happy he told me it was my fault and hit me….then he went to the bar and I ran away….then a few months after that…I gave birth….to my beautiful baby boy….he was so wonderful….I loved him so much….then a few days after his birth….he died of a lung infection….I didn't know what to do after that….so I jumped and that's when you found me" I explained.

"I'm so sorry Esme….you've been threw so much" Carlisle frowned

"It's fine….I'm happy now" I said with a small smile.

"Dose that mean you will say in our family?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes I would love to" I grinned.

Carlisle smiled kindly at me then he leaned toward me as if he was going to kiss me. If I was still human my heart would be racing but then we were interrupted by Edward standing in the door way.

"The hospital called….they need you for a moment" Edward explained.

"Right" Carlisle sighed then he turned to me. "Will you be alright by yourself?" he asked.

"Yes… go your patients need you" I smiled.

"Thank you I'll be back as soon as possible" he said as he ran out the door.

Then Edward eyed me curiously and walked toward me.

"I heard your story" he said.

"Oh"

"I'm sorry about the way that human treated you…..it angers me to know that humans are so selfish enough to do that to some they are suppose to care about" Edward said gently.

"Thank you Edward" I mumbled.

"If I ever got my hands on this Charles Evenson I would show him no mercy" Edward growled.

"It's fine Edward….." I said as I stood from the sofa "So what do you do for fun?" I asked hoping to change the subject.

"I like to play piano" he shrugged.

"Oh you play piano? I would like to hear if you don't mind" I smiled.

"Sure" he smirked as I followed him into the living where the most beautiful grand piano was sitting.

As he started to play I gasped it was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard I was so peaceful. I placed my hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"This is beautiful what is it called?" I asked.

"I don't have a name for it" Edward sighed.

"Well it's amazing! Your have great talent!"

"Thank you very much" Edward smiled then he stood from his seat.

"Excuse me for a moment" he muttered as he ran off at vampire speed.

When Edward left I started to wonder around the house then I came to a hall way of picture's they were painted wonderfully. Then one caught my eye it was of a beautiful blonde woman with blue eyes holding a small blue eyed baby who had small amounts of blonde hair on his head. I smiled then my smile faded away and my hands went to my stomach and the only picture I had of Tomas flooded my mind. Then I felt someone standing behind me it was Carlisle.

"Oh um Hello….I was just admiring this painting" I mumbled.

"This is one of my favorite paintings" Carlisle said as he stood besides me.

"Really? Who is this woman she is beautiful and the baby he's adorable" I smiled.

"This is my mother and I" Carlisle said with a small smile.

"Oh you look a lot like her" I said nervously.

"Yes"

"Carlisle…." I whispered.

"Yes Esme?" he asked looking into my eyes deeply.

"Can vampire have children?" I asked.

"No….I'm afraid we cant" he said sadly as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Oh" I whispered into his chest.

"But you can adopt" he whispered.

"I suppose I can" I mumbled.


End file.
